


Be Alright

by Zenoszyne



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenoszyne/pseuds/Zenoszyne
Summary: Juventus 1 - Empoli 0





	Be Alright

"I could have played better"  
"I lost many opportunities"  
Mario repeated, looking down at the floor.

The game against Empoli hadn't been easy, and although they had won with the slightest difference, he couldn't help feeling bad about himself for missing so many shots. With some luck, the warm water falling on his back and the sudden soft hands of Miralem caressing it helped him relax a little, physically and mentally.

"You did a good job, Mario," Miralem said, stroking his back with his thumbs in circling motions. "Don't be so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes."

Mario couldn't help thinking that it should be him who should console Miralem. He had also played a good match, even with his foot hurt, although it had only been a little scare. He was so worried when he saw his expression of pain that he had to make an effort to not to follow his instinct to hug and kiss him in the middle of the stadium and tell him that everything would be fine.

"Thanks." he said in response, letting out a small laugh. Miralem hugged him, standing on his tiptoes and resting his cheek on his back, wetting himself too.

Mario closed the tap and put the towel that was close to him around his waist. He turned around and gave his partner a hug, followed by a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll have more luck next time" smiled the younger man and walked away, to finish dressing himself.

 

Sometimes Mario wondered what would become of him without Miralem by his side.


End file.
